eisregenfandomcom-20200214-history
Daria Milkovich
Daria Milkovich is one of the characters of Kiss With a Fist verse. She's a mysterious figure that was only mentioned at the end of Generation 1, and her first appearance is at Rich's funeral, 2010. She often disappears and her only proof of existence was text messages that would sometimes received by her daughter or Cielo. She is a Nillmagi. Biography Early Life Born in a small town of Russia never bothered her a slightest bit. As the only woman in the Milkovich family, she learnt how to hate her father from she was only a child. Where Richard saw the world in a rose-colored glasses, sometimes closing one eye to maintain the illusion of a great family, Daria had known from the start that Ilya was never going to be a better person than what he really was: a drunkard who assaulted his wife for years. She tried to reach out to other people, who thought that it was a normal matter that "had to be taken care of inside". She tried to reach out to her own mother, who thought that she had to hold on because although Ilya was always drunk off his ass, he was the only source of finance in the family. She tried to reach out to her grandmother from her mother's side, but her grandmother thought that fathers beat their wives all the time. Thus started her ambition to get out of the godforsaken house. She tried to spend much of her time off the house, hanging out with her friends, dating boyfriends who are only interested in her face and what's between her legs (regardless that she had no attraction for them, or had no with to do anything with them), making part-time moneys and writing down piece of advice from the group of smoking blond girls at the shady part of the town. She wanted to have her own house by no means possible. So she got into dating authorities (the gentler, softer word for gangsters) of her small town, and tried to pretend she'd enjoy the kisses. It was one of the rare times when she was gone to pick up some clothing when her mother's death occured. They all watched when she died, Adam, Richard and her, but the difference was she had already known that this would happen; Adam was too small to work out what was going on, and Richard always tried to go a blind eye on these matters. She watched as Ilya took a glance at her mother's body and walked away out of the house. She watched as her brother locked himself inside the bathroom. Sighing, at the end she'd called her grandmother, and remembered to spittingly say to her: "Well, all the time, right?" Her grandmother had been silent when she picked Yelena up for the funeral. She waited for her brother to came out of the bathroom. When he did, Richard threw one of his father's half-empty liquor bottles to the wall. It had looked like fresh blood. When Richard said he wanted to kill her father, she knew that he would chicken out when it really matters. So she gave him a little push. With one tug of a ribbon, the ribbon fell off, and Ilya Milkovich lay dead, drowning inside the frozen lake. It happened all the time, with drunkards. They managed to hide their situations for two years until their grandmother is dead. They were sent into foster homes. Richard spent the least times with foster parents because he's too old; they only took him because people whispered that he had a photographic memory, but Daria knew that he had never used it. He didn't want to attract any attention. Daria herself was picked up by a rich couple who thought that adopting kids were too troublesome but they needed someone in the house to accompany them, someone smart and beautiful enough to not shame them on their soirees, and naturally, Daria ticked all the boxes. They financed her until college. And with the help of her past associates, all the authorities and the cattles, she became a journalist. It was unknown who she had made Anya with. She didn't even tell Richard who was it, but when Henry actually met her she already had her; the beautiful, polite-smiling girl, Anya, who never forgot how to curtsies. She raised her by herself. Current Timeline She moved away from Russia after she found out that Richard was still alive; emmigrated from Moscow to the damp air of London. She was hired as a senior journalist on BBC, and she wrote for a lot of online newspapers while she travelled to many countries. Physical Description Different from her brothers who inherited her mother's red hair, Daria inherited her father's blond hair. She always cut it short just above her shoulder because she thinks it as annoying, only a distraction for her work. She has a small body, tiny posture, thus she's often mistaken to be younger than she is supposed to. She wears a rosario with a red ruby around her neck, a birthday present from Richard. Her eyes, alike of her brothers, are light grey. Personality and traits Cold and anaclytical, journalism is the best job for her. She won't take shit from anyone, and won't soften for anyone. A total perfectionist. When someone insulted her, it was like she couldn't hear at all, but her ability to read other people's mouth movement was enough for you to figure out that she listens to everything. Hold grudges. If she had developed a negative feeling towards someone, it would be hard for her to get over it. Abilities and Skills *Can read other people's mouth *Has a really high IQ, and she's inteligent and dilligent to top all that Relationships Anya Milkovich Anya is her biological child, and she loves her with all her heart. She disclosed the identity of Anya's father--everytime Anya asked, she'd never bothered to answer. Though she's rarely home, busy working, when she's home she'd spend her time with Anya, cooking or just talking. Richard Milkovich From long, Richard is the only family member she could tolerate. She thinks her father a bastard who's better off dead, she thinks her mother a saint who's also better off dead, her little brother childish and annoying and also better off dead. She thinks that Richard can fend off with himself, that he's an adult, that he doesn't need to be fed off silver spoon, so she let him do anything he likes, but when it gets too much, she'd tell him like it is, firmly, only once. Richard usually listens. If he doesn't, she doesn't really care. He protects her often even though she doesn't want to, even saying to her that if their father's murder's case ever got picked up again, he'd confess to the crime and let her get away with it, because the evidence would only point to him. When she found out that he's alive, she calmly remarked: "So, you are staying dead, right, so if our father's case ever got out again-- you'd be too dead to go to jail?" Adam Milkovich Their relationship was cold as a dead body. From her teenage years she doesn't like Adam, who she seen as some sort of disturbance. This gets worse because Adam's rebellious acts that started from he was a kid, making her resentment for him increase. She acts indifference to him, always giving him the cold shoulder (Adam thinks this is normal, though, because she's always acted that way), but if you squint really hard you'd realize she likes him a bit. Heinrich Patria Her relationship with Henry is worse enough. She regarded him having "killed" her brother, when Richard is her safe ticket from getting away from killing her own father. Despite that, because she doesn't like Adam and his reckless attitude, when Henry offered Adam to stay with him for a while, she doesn't really give a shity. But when Henry returned Adam back to her two years later, she accepted him calmly. Maybe this is related to what Henry said about how he was going to finance Adam's livelihood (out of a promise to Richard -- how romantic, she snorted) until he could secure his own job after college. Even though their relationship couldn't be called good, Daria often called Henry for one of her articles, knowing that he would respond it quickly. Trivia *She identify as asexual. *Known to be cold-blooded and stubborn in her job. See Also Category:Kiss With a Fist Category:London is Falling Category:Female Category:Characters